The present invention relates to an image-shake correction apparatus designed to displace an imaging device to make correction for image-shake caused by shaking, and an imaging apparatus incorporating the same.
One typical prior camera-shake correction apparatus is disclosed in JP(A) 2008-281660. This camera-shake correction apparatus comprises a fixed support substrate fixed to the internal surface of a camera body with a permanent magnet supported on it, and a yoke plate formed of a magnetic material substantially parallel with the fixed support substrate to form a magnetic circuit between it and the magnet fixed to the fixed support substrate, wherein the yoke plate is fixed by fixing screws to a plurality of shafts projecting integrally from the fixed support substrate. Between the fixed support plate and the yoke plate there is a stage plate positioned that is slidable with respect to both and has an imaging device supported on its front. The opposing surface of the stage plate in opposition to the permanent magnet is fixedly provided with a plurality of driving coils, each positioned within a magnetic field of the associated magnetic circuit.
This camera-shake correction apparatus operates such that as currents flow through the driving coils upon occurrence of camera-shake, it causes the driving coils with currents flowing through them to generate driving forces for sliding movement of the stage plate and imaging device, whereupon the imaging device slides in a direction of canceling out camera-shake thereby correcting it for image-shake.